ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2011
← 2010Year: 20112012 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2011'.'' Note: Links to the Board older than 2012 are broken thanks to YourWebApps deciding to be evil. Fortunately, Tomash archived everything as far back as mid-2008, and hS put all that plus scattered post titles from even earlier up in a set of Gdocs for posterity. Links to the Board can be replaced with archive links by anyone who has the time. January ; 3 * Neshomeh releases the second mission of Derik and Earwig, in which only the agents can prevent forest fires in Berk. ; 11 * Get ready for (Mountain) Lions, Tigers, and Unexpected Brownies in Ian's first DMS mission to Redwall. ; 21 * Agents Azrael and Boston get to know each other, and Boston gets thrown into a wall. Again. ; 23 * Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla have a very bad time due to a wraith in Card Captor Sakura; problem dealt with in "Comma-Shaped Shot." ; 25 * Dead Space 2 is first released in North America for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. ; Unspecified * PPC TV Tropes cleanup begins. * PPC Wiki cleanup begins. February ; 5 * Henry Robinson celebrates his second birthday with a party in the Really Very Tiny Auditorium. ; 12 * Eyes will roll and heads will ache when Xericka and Gremlin are assigned a fluffy Teen Titans songfic. ; 16 * Here, then, is a dramatic tale of danger and derring-do, wherein Agents July and Library encounter, perhaps accidentally, Agents Katrina and Samuel, and together take on a bad slashfic set in the wonderful world of Pokémon. Rated PG-13. ; 17 * Rez publishes the first part of "'Sweet Abomination' Dies," in which Agents Rez Montrose and Flip Finley are called out of retirement to tackle a Farscape badfic. * Great tastes don't taste great together when Aster and Lore tackle an anthro Assassin's Creed Gary Stu and his many nemeses... in Spyro the Dragon. * Agent Ian Nahinu has to deal with a Sister!Sue and an unexpected turn of events in his newest mission in the Stargate Atlantis fandom. * The Baker Street Fanfiction Academy is dropped by its original author, Juliet Norrington, but picked up by Lux Piper. ; 20 * The Farscape Sue gets her just desserts in part two of Rez and Flip's return mission. ; 23 * Ekyl and Cassie publish a mission, set in January, in which Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins have to prevent Arda from ripping itself apart with a little help from DOGA. ; 26 * Agents Jackson and Felaben are sent straight back to Middle-earth, this time to deal with Legolas and Arwen's true love, an author's ignorance of medieval warfare, and lots of spatial-temporal distortions. ; 28 * Agents Miah and Cali rescue Merlin characters from sheer stupidity and much Fail. Mission. * Miah and Cali are the first agents to see that Lee has returned when she and Ian return a badfic-snatched mini to them. ; Unspecified * Doc is recruited to the PPC from World One and partnered with Agent Vania Tolluk, partly by accident. March ; 3 * Rez and Flip take out [http://iambic5.livejournal.com/194813.html a Freakazoid Sue] while dealing with a busted ship and a message from Headquarters. ; 4 * Karen DuLay publishes the first chapter of the [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6795085/1/Official-Fanfiction-University-OFUATLA Official Fanfiction University of Avatar: The Last Airbender.] * Not long into the term, Agent Anjilly Ka leaves the PPC to work at OFUATLA. ; 12 * Agent Derik and Gall Knutson go on their first mission together. ; 27 * hS releases part one of Origins. April ; 1 * April Fool's Day! ˙spɹɐʍʞɔɐq puɐ uʍop ǝpısdn ʇxǝʇ ǝbɐd uıɐɯ s,ıʞıʍ ǝɥʇ sdıןɟ ǝɯɐןɟʎןnظ ; 7 * The BSFA is dropped again. ; 16 * Aster Corbett releases "Rising Darkness, Raising Light" (Ōkami) – Aster and Lore try and restrain their disgust when they are sent after a half-dog teleporting, rainbow-eyed Ōkami Mary Sue, but thankfully they have backup from HQ. ; 17 * Agents Laura and Danny bring Intern Rachel along on a training run into the Wasteland to take down a rather odious Marty Stu. ; 18 * Agents Thomas Greenwall and Orken 7861 disguise themselves as replicators disguised as Russians to take down a Genius!Stu. ; 19 * Portal 2 is first released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. There is much rejoicing and many a space meme spawned. * IndeMaat releases "Winners No Matter What," Allison and Tasmin's fifty-fifth mission. (Alternative link.) ; 26 * Agents Orken and Thomas brave bad grammar, a fake prophecy, Rodney-bashing, and an unintentional Blackhole!Sue in "Sleeping Sue and the Eight Minis." May ; 4 * Agent Techno-Dann and private security contractor Pam Ritchie answer the Call of Duty, wading into ankle-deep Mushy Warfare, dodging multiple character replacements, full-chapter's-length author's notes, a storyline-breaking Romance!Sue, and canon-swallowing plot pits in "Call of Duty: Mushy Warfare Too." ; 6 * The first season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic completes its run. ; 16 * Agents Miah and Cali stop a history-rewriting Rebellious!Sue in "K is for Cabal." ; 20 * The fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie, On Stranger Tides, is released in North America. ; 21 * Agents Elena and Kath meet and, in their first mission in a Star Wars Improbable AU, suffer bad grammar and annoying disclaimers, return Anakin and Padmé to the canonical storyline, and kill an original character impersonating Darth Vader in "Typical." * Allison returns to Atlantis for "Shepperd's Daughter," her fifth mission with Steve Holmes and fifty-sixth overall. (Alternative link.) ; 25 * In their latest mission, Agents Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall take on a villain!Sue after the heart of Dr. Horrible. ; 29 * Aiden Nil is born. ; 30 * After a long "vacation," Agent Shinra returns to active duty as a spy with her first assignment involving a routine checkup on a series of Sues (or a single Sue with an identity crisis) in the world of Dissidia... er... Kingdom Hearts... Final Fantasy? ; 31 * Agents Xericka and Gremlin head into the Airbenderverse to deal with an mpreg fic. But the mission does not go as smoothly as they would like. Xericka helps rescue and then adopts Aiden Nil. * Allison and Tasmin take out the new agents in NCIS for their fifty-seventh mission. ; Late-month * The International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction is attacked by a faction of the League of Mary Sue Factories led by Lilith Wydenbrooke. Various members of the PPC are called in to help defend the Academy. The attack fails, and Lilith is killed. June ; 1 * Elena and Kath save Qui-Gon Jinn from horrible writing and a bizarre, uncanonical illness. ; 2 * Neshomeh and Tungsten Monk publish "Ring Child," the fifth mission of Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen, in which Agents Suicide and Diocletian make a comeback and Makes-Things is found to have returned from his supposed death. The mission takes place about this time. Not too long afterward, Suicide and Jennifer Robinson have their first date. * An incredibly obvious Sue in the Stargate SG-1 continuum nearly drives Thomas crazy with her badness. ; 5 * An irritatingly pointless Sue in The Dark Is Rising falls to Agents Walters and Roac in their first mission. ; 10 * In their first mission, Florestan and Eusabius attempt to untangle a Star Wars/''Mass Effect'' crossover with an obvious excuse plot in "Short Ride on a Ludicrous Speed Machine." ; 16 * Agents Orken and Thomas team up with Agents Ian and Lee to take down a Sue who's after Skaara. ; 19 * In her fifty-eighth mission, Allison finally thinks of a name for the NCIS minis. ; 23 * The third Transformers movie, Dark of the Moon, is first released. The franchise is not redeemed. ; 28 * Agents Fisherman and Evie fix a squicky, character-derailing mess in the Haruhi Suzumiya continuum in their first mission. ; 29 * Agents Roac and Walters deal with a rather spacy The Dark Is Rising Sue in their second mission. July ; 1 * EileenAlphabet is granted Permission. Congrats! ; 2 * Survey responses go up! ; 3 * Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla kill a Replacement Stu in an Ace Combat/''Harry Potter'' crossover in "First Flight." * Agents Mittens and the RMC take on their first fic, a Harry Potter/''Doctor Who'' crossover, in "Better Than Revenge." NSFW. ; 4 * Happy Fourth of July! * Despite a hostile takeover by Liechtenstein, FanficLand returns! ; 15 * The film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 is first released in the UK and US. An era comes to a close. ; 18 * For their first mission, Agents KF and MFPC exorcise the uncanon from Haruhi and Kyon in "The Distress of Haruhi Suzumiya." * The Fisherman and Agent Evie deal with a troublesome Twilight troll in "Twila The Girl Who Waz In Luv With A Vampyre." ; 23 * Miah and Cali go on a Sanctuary mini-mission marathon. ; 24-31 * Kitsune106 starts the Poison Joke RP on the Board. ; 30 * Agents Claire and Soledad go on their first mission in the Pokémon fandom. August ; 2 * Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature go on a mission in the Dragon Age: Origins continuum in "Beyond and Above," Part 1, Part 2. ; 6 * In the Real World, Neshomeh and Phobos get hitched! ; 8 * Agents Kirill and Zug make the Magic: The Gathering universe a bit more SFW. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3. ; 15 * Agents Kirill and Zug sort out "Abbey the Jedi," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4. ; 22 * Agents Kirill and Zug enter the Harry Potter continuum to do grievous violence against each other (and a Sue-wraith) in "Harry Potter the Death Eater," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5. ; 25 * Agents Kirill, Zug, and Cy unslash Jace and Kallist in "Easing one's mind," Part 1, Part 2. ; 30 * Allison is glad she brings a crash dummy for her fifty-ninth mission. ; 31 * Fritz Sorgebrunnen and Silas tackle the Legendary Badfic "Cupcakes" in their sixth mission. They recruit Snapshot. * Ekyl publishes "DIA: Introductions," set in July 2010. September ; 2 * Agents Ally and Grace take on their first mission in "Black Milk." ; 5 * Agents Ally and Grace take on their second mission in "Video Kid." ; 6 * Stephanie Fielding celebrates her sixth birthday with a party in the Really Very Tiny Auditorium. ; 7 * Allison Carter's landmark sixtieth mission involves a seven-year-old Sue in NCIS. ; 14 * Agents Doc and Vania go on their first mission in "May or May Not Be Non-Inflammable." They recruit Miss MacKinnon. ; 17 * The second season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic begins. ; 24 * Miah "requests" another mission with genderbent!Cadmar, Cali, Mark, and Maria in "Optional." ; Unspecified * Agent Lucien retires. * The fanmix Songs That Remind Us of the PPC is compiled by hS from suggestions by various Boarders. October ; 2 * JulyFlame begins the first Intertextuality Challenge, which lasts until January 2, 2012. ; 3 * The Fisherman and Evie deal with a reality-bending Haruhi Suzumiya/''Twilight'' crossover in "The Melancholy of Bella Swan." ; 7 * Neshomeh and Guvnor of Space release "Secret Agents," in which Agent Ilraen teams up with Agents Orken and Thomas to keep a Sue from marrying Alex Rider and infiltrating Hogwarts. ; 15 * Agents Cadmar, Cali, Florestan, Mark, Maria, and Miah play Truth or Dare II. Relationships flourish, embarrassment abounds, and the sludge monster under the sink makes a guest appearance. ; 30 * Agent Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on a Harry Potter/''Labyrinth'' crossover in "The Making of a Queen." ; 31 * Happy Halloween! * The events of the Halloween Co-Write take place. * Agent Aster is sent on a punitive three-day intelligence detail, encountering a Sue that sleeps a glittery streak across Ferelden... and finds herself explaining the mission of the PPC to a member of possibly the only more unfortunate organization in the multiverse. November ; 2 * Agents Orken and Thomas try to take on a blue wolf with quills... FROM SPACE! Agents Cadmar and Maria drop in to lend a hand. ; 7 * Agents Miah and Cali confront a Sanctuary Sue who psychologically tortures a canon character while making herself look like the victim in "Bark at the Moon." ; 11 * Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature take on an old familiar Sue in a Harry Potter/''Torchwood'' crossover in "The Great Escape," a.k.a. "Mission One Point Five." ; 12 * Agent Orken tells Thomas about the last mission he went on with his previous partner, to a badfic where nothing made any sense. Includes a cameo by Miah and Cali. ; 18 * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is first released in Europe for the Wii. ; 21 * Anne McCaffrey dies of a stroke. December ; 16 * Guy Ritchie's Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows is first released in theaters. ; 19 * The Fisherman's TARDIS suffers a true-to-form malfunction and sends him anywhere except where he needs to be. Once he eventually finds his destination, he is sent on a rescue mission to the MLP:FIM continuum. ; 25 * Merry Christmas! ; Unspecified * The PPC Holiday Filk Game is played. Not specified * Lindsey, Jess and Orville Leonard are born. * Jason Dioxond is born. * Agent Monty Biggins is seconded to the Department of Personnel as an agent trainer. His first class contains Shawn Cooper-Wright, Sasha Lipsen, Steven Fontwell, and Wallis, later joined by Stan Jones and Jessie Reynolds. * Starting this year, the Department of WTF has always been the Department of WhatThe. * Agents Sergio Turbo and Corolla transfer to the Special Operations Division of Floaters and are joined by Nikki Cherryflower. * Thomas Greenwall is partnered with Orken 7861 in the DMS. ← 2010Year: 20112012 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years